Una Noche Contigo
by SoSee
Summary: Por el simplre hecho de que su orgullo es muy alto... ¿Será buena la elección de hacer que su ser amado olvide todo lo vivido con él? Tal vez lo hizo por él... tal vez por ella... por ambos.


**Una Noche Contigo**

_One-shot_

Sentado bajo él cielo estrellado, sobre aquel gran altar, cuidando esa hermosa y resplandesciente esmeralda, como era su deber. Mantenía sus ojos cerrados, sentía que así podía disfrutar mejor de la tranquilidad de la naturaleza que lo rodeaba. Todo había estado tranquilo los últimos meses. Ningún enemigo que quisiera atacar, nadie que quisiera llevarse la esmeralda. Empezaba a burrirse.. Su mirada se fijo en el extenso cielo oscuro con aquella bella luna iluminando la noche.

Pensó inevitablemente en ella, esa murciélago blanca, aquella que sin querer había robado su corazón. El siempre creyó que esos sentimientos nunca podrían ser correspondidos. No se daba cuenta que la murciélago también sentía cierta atracción hacia el. Podria ser que ninguno fuera el mejor ser en el universo... pero como muy pocos, sus sentimientos eran puros y sinseros, lo único que les faltaba era valentía para decirse el uno al otro lo que sentía y... quitárse un poco de orgullo.

- una noche contigo... Sin que tú te des cuenta... Mirando las estrellas... ¿como sería?...- Inevitablemente empezó a imaginarsela, ahí, parada frente a el, sonríendole, tal vez músitando esas palabras... Esas con las que el sueña en escuchar algún día...

-te... Qui...- Dijo siendo interrumpido por un agudo golpe, haciendo que mirara hacia una extraña lámpara que había tirada en una de las gradas del altar.

Se froto la cabeza. Miró al cielo, observó cómo una parvada de aves sobrevolaba.

-Que extraño...- Miró de nuevo el objeto, se acerco a éste, lo tomó en sus manos.

-Esta sucia...- se detuvo pensando -Esto... No es como en esos cuentos... Frotas una lámpara y... Jaja no puede ser.- Se dijo riendo. Una vez más miró la lámpara con intriga.

-No pierdo nada.- Dijo por fin, sonriendo y frotando suavemente la lámpara.

Un humo azul empezó a salir. El equidna se echó hacia atrás tratando de no ahogarse.

-Si que estaba sucia- Se dijo tosiendo.

El humo empezó a desvanecerse dando a conocer a un ser un tanto extraño.

-¡Un genio!- dijo atónito. Se frotó los ojos insistentemente, creyó que tal vez estaba soñando.

-Chico, no te espantes... ¿quieres cerrar la boca?- Dijo cierto ser con una voz muy grave. Empezó a estirarse. - Valla... Por fin terminan mis vacaciones. Creí que nadie pediría mi ayuda...

-¿Que...que ?- dijo aún paralizdo ante el ser.

-Ya sabés.. Soy un genio. Concedo tres deceos y... Luego me voy. Escoge bien, hijo.

Que clases de cosas pediría el joven?

Recordó haber pensado:- "una noche contigo... Sin que tu te des cuenta..."

-Genio... Tu... ¿podrías borrar memorias?... O sólo un recuerdo-

-Umm... Si, creo que si.

-Bien... Aquí va mi primer deceo.- Se aclaró la garganta -Yo... Deceó tener aquí... en este momento a...

-Quieres a esa murciélago blanca?

-¿Como sabés?

-Estoy preparado.

-Si... Ese es el primero.-Dijo sonrojado.

-Ella está durmiendo ahora mismo.

-No la despiertes, sólo traela.

-Correcto.

Desapareció por unos segundos, cosa que sorprendió a knuckles. Después apareció de nuevo con la chica en brazos pacíficamente dormida. La dejó suavemente en lo más alto del altar a unos metros de la esmeralda maestra. Knuckles se acercó y se sentó en las gradas.

-¿Cual es tu segundo deceo?

-Yo... Quiero pensarlo un momento...- Dijo mirándola dormir.

-Bien... Mientras, te daré privacidad- dijo guiñando un ojo y entrando a la lámpara.

Knuckles tomó la lámpara en sus manos, la dejó a un lado. Observó a la murcielago. Dirigió su mirada al cielo. Pasó largas horas sentado junto a ella.

* * *

Se dió vuelta tratando de acomodarse para dormir mejor. Sintió el lugar con sus manos, aún con sus ojos cerrados. Notó que no estaba en su cama. Abrió los ojos de golpe, observó todo a su alrededor. Luego notó a cierto equidna sentado junto a ella mirándola. Se sintio intimidada e intrigada.

-¿¡Que demonios hago aquí?!- Dijo gritando enojada mientras se sentaba de un movimiento rápido.

-Creo que eres mejor cuando estás dormida... y te ves linda- dijo mirando hacia el horizonte.

-No me has contestado equidna- Dijo en un tono de enojo, pero estaba notablemente sonrojada.

El chico sonrió -¿No se ve hermoso el cielo?- Preguntó sin dirigirle su mirada.

-¡No me cambies el tema!- Lo miró sentado tan pacíficamente -¿que te sucede? ¿Te sientes bién?

-Claro que sí, no tengo nada... Yo sólo... Quería observar el cielo nocturno... Contigo.

- jeje... ¿Qué? Estás en modo romeo?- Dijo tratándo de burlarse del equidna y hacerlo enojar.

-Es posible- Contestó sin expresión alguna.

-Eres extraño equidna- Dijo cruzando sus brazos.

-Eso no me es impedimento... ¿o si?

La chica se quedó completamente sin palabras... ¿el la había llevado hasta ese lugar... sólo para ver las estrellas?

-¿como llegué aquí?- Preguntó rompiendo el silencio.

-Eso no importa ahora...

-Si me importa- dijo a la defensiva.

Knuckles la miró seriamente. Luego teniéndola cerca la rodeó y la acerco a el.

-Dije que no importa...- La miró directamente a los ojos con cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Rouge sonrió. Lo observó con esa seductora mirada que sólo ella podía hacer, cosa que hizo que el chico se sonrojara aún más y que desviara la mirada.

Cerró los ojos por un momento meditando. ¿que haría ahora? Ya la tenía ahí... Ahora debía responder.

Se sintió tonto por esto, simplemente no sabía que hacer.

- ¿Que te pasa? Ahora no sabrá ni que hacer ¿verdad? Jaja... Sabía que eras un cobarde.- sintió como los brazos del chico la sostenían con más fuerza, con una mano suavemente la tomó del rostro para darle un pequeño pero significativo beso...

Al separarse ella lo miró extrañado.

-Je...¿eso es todo lo que tienes?-dijo retadora.

Esta vez el chico se limitó a mirarla fijamente con esa mirada seria. Empezó a levantarse lentamente de su asiento, pero sin separarse de su rostro, se inco frente a ella y empezó a acercarce todavía más. Rouge seguía con esa sonrisa retadora en el rostro, sólo siguiendo lo que el equidna hacia. Se inclinó hacia atrás, a hasta que su espalda tocó el asfalto.

Ambos tenían su mirada en el otro.

-¿Quieres que te enseñe?- dijo knuckles susurrando al oído de la chica, lo que causó un rápido enrojecimiento en ella.

-Esa es tu decisión- Contestó.

Beso su sonrojada mejilla, después la nariz, para finalmente juntar sus labios con los de ella. Este beso fue sin más duradero que el anterior. Los brazos del chico estaban apoyados en el suelo. Lentamentente la tomó de la cabeza, y empezó a levantarla con el. Lachica término sentada, el incado, y aun no se separaban.

Mientras disfrutaban de ese duradero beso, la murciélago extendió sus alas. Sin que él se diera cuenta, élla empezó a elevarse. No sabía lo que hacía. Quería huir, quería quedarse y que ese momento durara para siempre...

Al sentir que ella ya no estaba a su altura, sujetó más fuerte su cintura, para bajarla lentamente y abrazarla. Ese momento era uno de los que jamas olvidaria.

Por fin se separaron, se miraron dulcemente. Knuckles la abrazo, poniendo su rostro en el hombro de ella.

-Estuvo bién...- Susurró el chico.

-Hmph... No eres tan malo...- Dijo de igual forma.

-Que bien... Te quiero- Las palabras de Knuckles hicieron que el corazón de Rouge se acelerara aún más. Ella lo miró, sonrió dulcemente, le besó la mejilla y luego pronunció suavemente... "Te quiero..."

Knuckles sonrió, la miró por unos últimos momentos antes de gritar: "¡genio!". Este atendió su llamado.

La chica se extrañó por la acción de knuckles pero no por eso evitó que el chico la siguiera sosteniendo de la cintura.

-Ya lo decidí...- musitó.

-¿Qué decidiste, equidna?- Dijo intrigada.

-Gracias, rouge...- le dijo besándola por última vez.

-Deceo que ella regrese a casa.- dijo mirando al genio.

-No duraría mucho...- Dijo el genio sonriendo.

-¿Qué?- Dijo Rouge.

Con un rápido movimiento de muñeca la llevó de regreso a su hogar.

La chica había quedado atónita... ¿eso había sido un sueño...?

-Genio... ¿Me queda un deceó?

-Así es...

-Quiero...- Empezó, sin saber que la chica había quedado tan encantada por aquel momento, pero de igual forma extrañada por que había visto a un genio.- Deceo...- Continuaba, Rouge estaba acostada en su cama mirándo el techo, sin dejar de pensar en él -Que ella no recuerde nada de lo sucedido...- dijo Knuckles por último, con la mirada baja.

El genio lo miró pensando que tal vez se arrepentiría de su deceo, pero no fue así. Movió la mano para conceder el deceó, borrando todo recuerdo de que una estrellada y bella noche... Estuvo con él...

-Muy bién. Fue divertido mientras duró... ¡suerte chico! - grito el genio regresando a su lámpara.

Knuckles la tomó de nuevo en sus manos. Decidió enterrarla cerca del altar.

Esa noche... Esa noche estuvo con ella...

-Una noche contigo... Je, no puedo creerlo... Pero es mejor que tu no lo recuerdes...- dijo mirando el cielo que empezaba a ser iluminado por el sol saliente.

* * *

_Una extraña historia que se me ocurrió una noche después de terminar mi tarea mientras intentaba dormir... Jajaja.. ¡La tarea me estaba matando! Dx_

_Espero que les haya gustado _ _

_Y es todo lo que tengo por decir! ^^_

_SoSee se despide!_

_bye :3_

_¡Chaos...CONTROOL! *Desaparece*_


End file.
